


One Year

by immortalje



Category: CSI: NY
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-19
Updated: 2007-06-19
Packaged: 2017-11-28 23:45:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/680231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immortalje/pseuds/immortalje
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Request] Danny/Flack It's their one year anniversary how do they celebrate?</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Year

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the slashfest @ Livejournal.
> 
>  **Requestor:** ashley_messer  
>  **Disclaimer:** I don't own any of them. They all belong to CBS and Jerry Bruckheimer  
>  **A/N:** I hope it fits what was expected... and I hope the smut isn't too bad as I suddenly had trouble writing smut for any story I was attempting *doesn't bother to think of the other stories that are only waiting for the smut part*  
>  **Beta** : Thanks to Chris Keller. All remaining mistakes are mine.

One Year

Danny had made sure that Aiden and Stella kept Don busy, so that he had at least an hour to get everything ready. He had cleaned his whole flat during the last week so that he wouldn’t have to take care of that today. He had bought a new tube of lube and a new box of condoms and placed them within easy reach of the bed and he had put on new sheets.

His kitchen table had been pulled into the living room and had been covered with a white tablecloth. Two solitary candles had been placed on the table and the living room was decorated with several more, waiting to be lit.

Danny knew that everything was perfect and the only thing missing was dinner, which he was currently busy cooking. No matter what he could have come up with, he knew that simple pasta with his grandma’s sauce was the best food. Not only because it was the easiest to cook (very important since he had anticipated his own nervousness and figured it’d be the one recipe that would never end up in a disaster) and spaghetti was the perfect excuse to kiss. Now they only needed to be ready before Don came home and ideally with enough time for him to light the candles.

Aiden had already called that Don was on the way and he could enter any minute now. Granted, he hoped that Don had something for him as well, to show that he remembered that this was the day when they kissed for the first time exactly a year ago. He had certainly counted every single day, wanting to remember them to their fullest and if he was lucky Don would be a bit longer, getting something for him.

Testing the spaghetti, making sure they were al dente, he filled two plates with them. Tasting the sauce, Danny knew that it was ready (not as good as his grandmother’s, but still delicious) and spooned it onto the pasta, before he carried the plates to the already set table. The red wine he had chosen was already decanted to let it breathe some before they drank it.

Looking around to check that everything was ready, he nodded to himself and went back to the kitchen where he made sure everything was switched off and clean once again, putting the spaghetti pot into the sink.

Sighing nervously, he checked the time. Seeing that Don could arrive any moment, he picked up the lighter from the kitchen window and started lighting the candles in the living room. Just as he was about to light the last candle, he heard the keys rattle in the lock and the door open.

Don was grinning, holding a single red rose, ready to call his name. Danny could see the second Don had taken in the way he had arranged the room and the set table, by the way his jaw dropped in surprise.

“Somehow I feel a bit stupid for just getting you a rose,” Don said with a small smile, telling Danny that his lover was amazed.

Grinning, Danny said, “I asked Stella and Aiden to keep you behind so I’d have enough time to prepare everything. And I’ve got a far better present anyway. I got you.”

Don grinned when Danny hugged him and kissed him. They were only interrupted when Don’s stomach rumbled. Danny laughed in amusement and pulled him to the table.

“I made pasta and the quicker we’re done, the sooner we can start in on the fun part,” Danny said and smirked at the blushing Don.

Don didn’t answer but pushed Danny to the table. Danny laughed and asked, “Hungry much?”

“I can smell that you used your grandmother’s recipe and you know how much I love that one. I’m also kind of desperate to get to the fun part,” Don said while sitting down. Laughing, Danny started to eat.

Half an hour later, Danny was finished and saw the mess Don had made. Grinning mischievously, Danny went over to Don and turned him around so that he was facing Danny.

“You’ve got something on your face.” That was the only warning Don received before Danny leaned down and kissed the spot of sauce just below Don’s mouth. Don took a startled breath that Danny used to move the kiss up and invade Don’s mouth with his tongue.

Not being able to ignore the awkward position he was in he pushed Don’s chair back until he had enough space to settle in Don’s lap. When Danny pushed his groin against Don’s he could feel that Don’s cock already showed interest and grinned into the kiss in anticipation.

Meanwhile, Don was busy getting his hands under Danny’s shirt and pulling him closer. When he couldn’t take it any longer, Don broke the kiss and forcefully pulled Danny’s shirt up and over his lover’s head before licking his lips at the sight of the well toned chest.

Danny took the chance and said, “I believe you’re overdressed now.”

“Seems so,” Don said and grinned in return and with that they both started undressing the other as if it was a contest, occasionally kissing, licking and biting newly exposed skin. Halfway through, Danny also started pushing Don towards the bedroom, not caring about the clothes trail they left on the way.

By the time they arrived at the bed they were naked. Breaking the kiss they were locked in, Danny pushed Don onto the bed before joining him and crawling upwards until he was level with Don’s face again.

“How do you want dessert? Hard and fast or tender and slow?” Danny asked with a smirk.

Don pretended to think hard before saying, “I should take tender and slow since it’s our anniversary, but it’s dessert and I prefer my dessert hard and fast. What to do, what to do.”

“Since it’s our anniversary, we could do both,” Danny suggested with a lewd grin.

Don laughed and responded, “I like the way your mind works.”

Danny leaned down and claimed Don’s mouth in a hard kiss, pushing his hip against Don’s so their erections rubbed together, causing them to groan into each others mouth. Don continued to move against Danny, loving to the friction it caused. Danny used Don’s distraction to grab the lube he had put next to the bed in preparation.

When Danny pulled back and sat up so he could prepare Don, he received a groan of displeasure at the loss of contact in return. The groan quickly turned to a moan of pleasure when Danny pushed two wet fingers into Don’s ass without warning.

Danny made quick work of preparing Don before he used the remaining lube on his fingers to prepare his cock. He positioned himself and slowly pushed into Don. When the head of his cock was in Don, he leaned down and stared at his lover for a moment before leaning down and claiming Don’s lip. At the same time he pushed in hard before pulling out again and repeating the motion.

Danny set a fast pace while kissing Don hard. When Don moved his head from one side to the other without much obvious control, Danny grabbed Don’s cock and stroked it in rhythm with his own thrusts. He knew that Don was very close to coming. All it took was three more thrusts before Don came with a shout and a few more thrusts later, Danny followed.

Exhausted, Danny dropped on Don, kissing him softly on his face, revelling in the skin on skin contact from head to toe, listening to their racing hearts, wondering which one would win the race.

When Danny had calmed down enough that he could talk again, he said, “Happy first anniversary.”

“I can’t wait for the second. This one was just perfect,” Don said happily.

Danny smiled against Don’s chest and said, “Let’s see how we can top this year.”

Don merely hummed in return while Danny started kissing Don’s chest and teasing just the right spots with his hands.

“I believe there was still a tender and slow ordered,” Danny said after a while, ready for another round.

Don grinned and pulled Danny down for a kiss, “Yes, I believe there was.”

**The End**


End file.
